


A Nice Wank

by TanstnBaymer



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, My Mad Fat Diary - Freeform, ish, tw: light self-fat-shaming?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanstnBaymer/pseuds/TanstnBaymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae's got a foul mouth and Finn loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Wank

“I’d like to eat you with a spoon.” The words fell out of Rae’s mouth almost without any input from her hazy post-orgasmic brain. She began blushing before she’d finished the sentence. It was one thing to say bollocks like that about strangers for laughs at the pub, and quite another to say it to the person himself. Much less to say it your demigod of a boyfriend while privately admiring the way the pink ovals of his nipples stood out against the tan of his (quite well muscled!) chest.

Finn’s face broke into a smile that drew Rae’s eyes back up to his face like it was a magnet. “I used to fantasize about you saying that sort of thing to me.” His own eyes lowered bashfully at the end of the sentence.

Rae propped herself onto her elbows. “No! Really?” In her surprise she didn’t even notice the sheet—which she’d pulled over herself immediately after Finn had rolled off her, as always—slipping from her chest. Finn’s gaze darted hungrily to the exposed flesh. Embarrassed, her hand twitched to recover herself, but she fought back the impulse. Finn liked to look at her, she reminded herself. She didn’t need to be embarrassed.

His voice was a husky whisper now. “I would remember what you said during the day about how well fit, you know, other lads, looked…or how Liam Gallagher’s eyes made you soak your knickers…” his voice was even lower now, Rae had to strain to hear, “and wank while I imagined you saying the same thing about me.” 

Rae could feel her mouth gaping, and shut it smartly. “Really,” she said weakly. Gush. Finn hid his face behind her shoulder and nodded, shy. Y-E-S he traced against the curve of her breast. Rae gasped as the curve of the S brushed against her stiffening nipple. Which wasn’t the only thing stiffening, she noted. Finn’s dick was hard again and pressing firmly against her thigh. 

She turned to face him and touched her nose to his. Meeting his eyes, she murmured: “Would you show me?” 

After a second’s delay, Finn grasped her meaning. He scrambled into a sitting position, and continued this pattern of grasping by wrapping his hand around his now-rigid cock. Eyes still locked on Rae’s, he slid his fist up and down the length of his erection. 

“I want to eat you with a spoon,” she whispered. “I want to melt all over you. I want to pound you into dust.” This isn’t sex talk, this is ridiculous talk. I’m like some kind of horrible sex clown. But Finn was softly groaning now, eyes shut tight and hand pumping faster than Rae had thought possible. “I want to lick your dick and your elbow and your fingers and your nipples and your chin. I want to taste you behind the ears and under the knees. I want to suck you dry and bring you back to life with the juices I wring out from my panties.” Finn was breathing in short shallow gasps, eyes open again and flickering over every inch of Rae. She put her hands under her breasts and held them up to him like an offering, rubbing her thumbs over the sensitive buds of her nipples. “I want to smother you in these.” She pinched a nipple between thumb and forefinger, inhaling sharply in pleasure. “I want to drown you between my legs. I want—I want—“ Ohhh he’s beautiful. “I want to touch your body forever. I’d stroke the muscles on your arms and rub my cheek against your legs and grind my cunt against those gorgeous abs.” At “cunt,” Finn’s eyes widened and his mouth froze in a silent gasp. The veins in his throat stood in a way Rae quite liked as cum spilled from his dick and over his now stilled hand. 

“Unnnhhhh.” Fin flopped onto his back, arms spread open. He closed his eyes and smiled-- like a dog that’s had its belly scratched. Rae swallowed an entirely inappropriate chuckle and felt her own mouth stretch into an equally stupid smile. She felt a warm tenderness glow in her belly.

“Rae.” Finn was gazing half-lidded at her face. He lifted his arms up to her. “Come ‘ere.” Grinning so hard it hurt, Rae slid down into his embrace. Resting her head on his warm chest, she felt so light and airy that for once she almost forgot to worry if it weighed too much.


End file.
